Eladrin
'History' Naturally magical. Started in the forest, moved to the desert and shaped the land around them creating a giant forest encircling the desert. Terraformed the desert creating major environs. They made their own world to live in. They live in immaculate palaces, floating shit everywhere, use glass weapons and armor. Aeromancers that were the most powerful Eladrin wizards were shunned and ignored.They went their separate ways once landing on the new continent to explore and find the magical sources of the land. Eladrin society is easily the most ancient and haughty on northern continent. Dating back thousands of years, the Eladrin have extensive records of their species’ evolution from nomadic tribesman wandering desert wastes, using aeromancy to shape and control the sand to build temporary dwellings and travel the vast distances of the desert. The eladrin dwelled in relative obscurity for centuries, engaging in base tribal warfare and eeking out a subsistence, until the arrival in the early 5600s BE of two twin brothers of nameless origin. True mages on a scale the nomads had never seen before, the brothers quickly united the disparate tribes and had established an empire over the wastes within 50 years. This sent the eladrin into an age of rapid progress, as the brothers’ and their progeny brought on rapid technological and societal development through superior magic. Aeromancy begat full-blown terramancy, and before their natural deaths the eladrin empire under the Twin Emperors was the foremost society on the continent. Great mages undertook massive civic projects, conceptualizing and constructing agriculture and infrastructure at staggering rates. Great eladrin thinkers established the trade, codified laws, art, and mathematics. By 5000 BE, the eladrin were the defacto rulers of the continent, centered from a massive crystalline city in the center of the desert. Though maintaining the brothers’ imperial lineage, by 3000 BE eladrin society had evolved into a rudimentary parliamentary monarchy, with a house of wealthy lords keeping the emperors (vaguely) in check. Sammyen Harridan Corps. “I remember it distinctly – it was near the end of the evacuation of the Capital, and my squad had been making our stand for two days at the Gate of Waves. We’d been throwing everything we had at the bastards, but for every one we cut down, there were a dozen more waiting to take its place. I saw the commander get buried under a pile of them, and I knew we weren’t going to last much longer.That’s when I heard the singing. We’d all heard the rumors that the Emperor’s Choir had assisted the palace guard in the evacuation, even taking up arms in defense of the palace, but every soldier I knew had dismissed them as just that - rumors, or at best the honorable sacrifice of a few fools who didn’t know which end of a sword to hold. We couldn’t have been more wrong.They crested the hill like an army of angels, fair hair and fairer armor gleaming in the dawn – and then they descended upon the bugs like a brood of Balors. I’ve heard the Harridan Corps. called “Killing Machines,” but that doesn’t do them proper justice – machines could never hope to move with such grace. Every swing of a blade, every parry, every shift of stance was like a flawless aria sung just for the gods of death. And never once, as they cut through the bugs by the hundred, did their song falter.”- Jaxon Trell, 3rd Company, Common Army Eladrin are invited into Seal city since they resemble humans. The Eladrin convince the orcs to come with since it is a guaranteed warfront. Many orcs go off with them to root out all the nasty denizens that have inhabited Seal City. The remaining orcs travel with the Dwarves or go off into mercenary packs. 'Culture' 'Settlement' 'Notable Figures' Category:Races Category:Eladrin